The Cracks in Our Foundation
by singyourmelody
Summary: Here’s something you should know, Noel. Anyone in a relationship with Casey Macdonald is in a relationship with Derek Venturi.
1. Part I

"The Cracks in Our Foundation"

"**The Cracks in Our Foundation"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show or the song, "Foundation" by Kate Nash—amazing song and the definite inspiration for this fic. Title of story and section titles are taken from her incredible lyrics.

**I. Everything's Fine, Except You've Got That Look in Your Eye**

"It's so great, Noel. Really. I know how much you have liked Casey and for how long. I'm happy for you," Emily Davis said as she pushed her salad around her plate. She smiled a half smile, before adding a bit more dressing to her bland iceberg lettuce.

The two of them were sitting at the table by themselves after Casey had to rush off for a last minute History cram session. It was lunch and a Wednesday and Casey had just announced that she was officially dating another guy. Just like any other week. Emily was trying to sound enthused about it. Really, this was good for Casey. Noel was everything Casey could want. He was smart, sensitive, and had a bit of the poetic soul that characterized her friend. But it was lunch and it was a Wednesday and unfortunately, Noel was just another guy.

"Really?" Noel questioned her. "You don't seem too thrilled about it, Emily."

Emily raised her eyebrows. Maybe this guy was more perceptive than she thought. As she was pondering this, her eye caught the sight of a black leather jacket entering the dining hall. "Oh. . ." she said quietly. Noel quickly turned around and following her eye line, gave her a questioning look.

"Still not over him?" he asked her.

"What?" Emily squeaked. "Noel, of course I'm over him. You remember my boyfriend, right? Sheldon? Moved away recently. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember him. Sorry. It's just that you looked really uncomfortable when he walked in."

"Well, that was actually more for your benefit."

"My benefit?" Noel asked, his interest peaked. "What would I have to do with Derek Venturi?" He set down his sandwich and took a sip from his glass of water.

"Hmm. Here's something you should know, Noel. Anyone in a relationship with Casey Macdonald _is_ in a relationship with Derek Venturi," Emily stated, smirking and barely dodging the water that sprayed from Noel's mouth.

**II. Thursday night, Everything's Fine**

"So, Casey's got a boyfriend," Derek said as soon as the family sat down for dinner, grinning at a shocked and then furious Casey.

"Casey!" Lizzie screeched. "Is this true? How could you not tell me?"

"Well, Liz, I _was_ going to tell everyone before Derek once again ruined everything for me," Casey retorted. "But, yes, Noel and I have started dating."

"I knew it!" Edwin chanted. "Pay up people!" He held out his hand as Nora and George reached in their pockets to find the money each owed him.

"Mom! You bet on me?" Casey questioned.

Nora tried to hide the guilty look on her face. "Well, Casey. George and I have to find something to keep ourselves occupied since our Bridge group folded up. And George has become quite the gambler. Although, how we didn't really see this coming so soon, I don't know. I had at least another three weeks before you started dating and George, you had. . ."

"Eight weeks," George said, hanging his head in shame. "Remind me never to bet on Casey's love life again. She always throws me for a loop. Remember when the whole Max thing dragged on and on? I thought for sure that it would have been over months before it actually was. Edwin cleaned me out over that one." George continued to ramble until her saw the mortified look on Casey's face. He coughed awkwardly and said, "Um, pass the peas?"

Derek could not keep the smile off of his face. "I don't know, dad. I think Casey is pretty easy to read."

"Oh really?" Casey challenged.

"Yeah. You've pretty much hit all the types by this point. First, Sam. The musician with a heart of gold. Next, Lizzie's soccer coach. The do-gooder type. Third, Max. Captain of the football team, all around jock. And now, Noel gets to join the ranks. The punk with a softer poetic side," Derek said mockingly.

"All that's missing. . ." Derek trailed off, slightly standing as if ready for a fight.

"Yeah?" Casey retorted, also rising to meet his eye level.

"is the bad boy," Derek stated, locking eyes with Casey for just a moment before grabbing his plate and heading to his room. Casey stood there awkwardly before heading to her own room.

"What just happened?" Lizzie whispered to Edwin.

"I have no idea."

**III. My Fingertips are Holding Onto the Cracks in Our Foundation**

"Why do you always do that?" Casey demanded as she barged into Derek's room.

"Do what?" Derek questioned, his mouth full of mashed potato.

"Steal my thunder. Take away my moments from me. I wanted to be the one to tell my mom and Lizzie about Noel and you wouldn't let me. And usually I let these things slide. Sit down Derek." Casey demanded as he started to stand up in protest. "You know I'm right, and I am sick and tired of it. Why can't you just not be in my life?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Princess, _you_ were the one who entered _my_ life. No, enter isn't the right word. Maybe 'invaded' is more accurate," Derek stated, setting his plate down on his desk as he turned to stand in front of her.

"Ugh!" Casey sighed. "You don't get it. Noel is special. We connect. I don't relate to anyone like I do to Noel. He gets me. And I don't want you to screw this up. So just stay out of it!"

"Noel is special," Derek mocked in his best Casey-voice. "If Noel's really so special, then why did it take Max dumping you for you to be with him?"

"That's not fair and you know it, Derek. I didn't know Noel very well back then. And who asked your advice on relationships anyway? How's Sally, Derek? You know, that girl who you sometimes pay attention to long enough to make her think she's your girlfriend?"

"And the brainiac hits one below the belt," Derek said, his voice low and even. "Why do you even care?" he muttered as he looked away. He sank down onto his bed.

Casey took a step back in surprise. Derek didn't throw back a nasty comeback like usual. She felt something like guilt creep upon her. And suspicion. She knew Derek too well to think that this was the end of their fight. But for some reason, she didn't want to tease him or bring up his past failures.

"I-I don't know," she said. "I guess I feel responsible for your relationship. I don't want to see you mess this up the way you always do. Or the way I always do." She moved to sit next to him.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it?" Derek said quietly, a look of sudden recognition on his face.

"What?"

"How involved we are in each other's lives."

_That's all for now, but there is more to come. Hang tight. And of course, review!!_


	2. Part II

"**The Cracks in Our Foundation"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show or the song, "Foundation" by Kate Nash—amazing song and the definite inspiration for this fic. Title of story and section titles are taken from her incredible lyrics.

Author's Note: I am so excited by all of your reviews. I was shocked at how many the first part got and so thankful. Your reviews make me want to write more. So, thanks! Also, the timing is a little tricky in this section—Part IV is directly following Part I (from the last chapter). Just in case you were wondering. . .

**IV. I Know that I Should Let Go, But I Can't**

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Back up, Davis." Noel said as he quickly threw the contents of his lunch tray into the trash, in an effort to catch up with Emily who headed for the door as soon as she dispensed her relationship "advice" to him.

"No, seriously, Emily. _Slow down_," Noel said, grabbing Emily's arm as he tried to make her stop and talk to him. Make her explain what she meant somehow.

Emily sighed and turned to face him. "Noel. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"But, but Casey hates Derek!"

Emily narrowed her eyes and took in Noel's appearance. He wasn't unattractive. His hair was longer than it had been in grade eleven. And he had filled out a bit more too. Not so scrawny. And he was looking at her with pleading, eager eyes. Boy, was he eager.

"Noel, do you really think Casey hates Derek?" Emily questioned.

"Of course she does! He lives to annoy her. She does her best to cope with it, and I think she does the best she can, given how ridiculous he can be. . ." Noel stated, his defensiveness for his new girlfriend clearly on the rise.

"If you really think that, then maybe you don't know Casey as well as you think you do," Emily said. "Think about what you said, Noel. '_He lives to annoy her.'_ Have you ever considered that maybe she does the same? Derek would never fight an unworthy opponent; never spend so much time and energy on someone who couldn't rise to his challenges." She paused, before quietly adding, "He would never fight someone who doesn't fight back."

Emily watched as Noel's expression changed from one of confusion to anger and back to confusion again.

"But, what do I know?" Emily gave a half smile, before turning to head to class. "I'm only an innocent bystander."

**V. And Everytime We Fight, I Know It's Not Right**

"What. Did. You. Do?" Casey screeched as she slammed the front door of the house. Derek, Nora, and Marti were sitting on the couch, watching Marti's favorite Princess movie. Upon Casey's declaration, Nora and Marti instantly looked at Derek.

"Can you be more specific? I have had a busy day today," Derek replied, smirking.

"You said something to Noel!"

"What? No I didn't. Casey, I didn't. Why would you even think that?" Derek protested.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's been avoiding me the past three days. At first I thought it was just new relationship jitters, but then I realized, of course it wasn't that, Noel doesn't do things like that. It must be something else. Like my deviant step-brother," Casey paused to take a breath. "Why, Derek? I specifically asked you to stay out of it!"

"Casey, Casey, Casey. If a boy is ignoring you the day after you start dating him, it usually means there's something wrong with _you_," he snickered. "But seriously, I didn't say anything to him," Derek said.

Casey studied Derek's face for a moment. "Whatever. Why should I believe anything you say? Damage is already done." With that she turned and headed to her room.

"Marti, why don't you go upstairs and play? We can finish watching _Princess Mona Takes Manhattan_ later," Nora suggested.

"Okay!" Marti said, hopping off the couch and up the stairs to her room. The bunny phase had returned though no one really knew why.

Nora and Derek sat there for a moment. Finally Derek spoke up. "I didn't do it Nora. I know I don't have a sterling reputation for not butting into Casey's life, but I didn't talk to Noel, I swear. Although, if I had known how much this would mess with her head, I would've worked it into my busy schedule. . ." Derek trailed off before seeing the scolding look on Nora's face.

"Alright, Derek. If you say you didn't do it, I'll believe you."

"Good luck getting Casey to," Derek muttered.

"Well, you know Casey. She always has her own perceptions of things. Especially when it comes to you, for some reason," Nora said, shaking her head. She stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Want to help make dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, darn. I think that was the homework bell ringing. Time to go!" Derek exclaimed as he bounded up the stairs.

"Homework bell, Derek? Really?" Nora said sarcastically as she moved to preheat the oven.

**VI. Eveytime That You're Upset and I Smile**

"No, Em, I don't know what I did." Derek heard Casey's voice as he walked passed her room. He paused outside her door to listen in.

"Well I saw you talking to him today. What did he say? Does he think something is wrong?" Pause. "Well, of course I could ask him, but I don't want to seem all paranoid about something that might not really even be there, even though I am pretty sure it is there, and that it could ruin our relationship, which isn't even a relationship yet, because we only just started dating." Pause. "Em! I am not being paranoid or freaking out! This is a perfectly rational concern." Long pause. "Ugh. You're probably right. Okay, I'll try talking to him tomorrow. Wait, what? Derek's fine. His same jerky self. Why do you ask?"

At this Derek leaned in even closer to hear what Casey was saying.

"That doesn't even make sense, Emily. Sometimes I wonder where you come up with this stuff. Derek and I are like any other true enemies." Pause. "Please tell me you did not just use the word 'frienemies' in relation to Derek and me." Pause. "No, I don't want to know other words you would use to describe us. And there's no 'us' anyway. What are you talking about? I swear, Em, no more grade twelve Psych classes for you. I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. 'kay, bye."

Casey stood up and flung her bedroom door open to see Derek standing in front of it, eagerly leaning in. "Listening to the only coherent speech coming from this end of the hallway, Derek? Maybe if you listen long enough you'll actually pick up some English words other than 'food,' 'scratch,' and 'guitar hero.'" Casey said as she tried to maneuver her way around him. But Derek was a split-second too quick and easily blocked her in.

"Wait, are you still talking?" Derek asked. "I thought you would have run out of steam at 'not being paranoid or freaking out!' especially since you hit the situation so clearly on the head. What more was there to say, really?"

"Derek!" Casey screeched, trying once again to get out of her room. He placed his arms firmly on either side of her doorway.

"What is your problem?" Casey asked through gritted teeth.

"No problem," Derek said, flashing Casey his trademark grin. "I'm actually quite comfortable right here." Casey narrowed her eyes and took a step closer so that she was only an inch away from Derek.

"Well, I guess I am comfortable right here, then."

"Good."

"Good."

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked, neither willing to break the gaze, to look away, or to lose.

"So, what were you and Emily talking about?" Derek asked. They were so close that Casey could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Didn't you hear the whole conversation? I knew you were standing outside my door."

"Not all of it. Although, I must admit, it got good when she starting asking about me. No one can resist the Derek."

"The Derek, hmm? Well here's a situation for you. I'm pretty sure 'the Derek' doesn't really want to know what Emily Davis said about him. I don't think he'd like it. Doesn't exactly paint the most pretty picture of our favorite pretty boy," Casey said sarcastically, raising her fingertips to pat Derek's cheek She didn't pull her hand back right away and suddenly noticed how Derek's breathing and her breathing were perfectly in synch. And slowing down. As if time was moving just a little bit slower and . . .

"Derek!" a voice screamed from downstairs as the two teenagers heard as someone hopping up the stairs. Oh, the bunny phase. Derek immediately removed his arms from Casey's doorframe and took a step into the hallway. "Sally's on the phone and she really wants to talk to you a lot. She told me so," Marti said, handing the phone to Derek. He reluctantly picked up the phone, "Sally. . . hi," as he hurried down to his room and shut the door.

Casey took a step back into her room. Derek seemed genuinely flustered there for a moment. She closed her bedroom door, a smile creeping onto her face.

_Aha. Another stopping point. Things are getting interesting. Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing. Also, definitely listen to "Foundations" by Kate Nash; I cannot stress enough how amazing it is!_


	3. Part III

"**The Cracks in Our Foundation"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show or the song, "Foundation" by Kate Nash—amazing song and the definite inspiration for this fic. Title of story and section titles are taken from her incredible lyrics. Also, this part involves a discussion of Emily Brontë's _Wuthering Heights_, which is one of my favorite books. There's just so much _there_. If you have never read it, I strongly encourage you to do so. Hopefully you'll still be able to understand this, even if you haven't read it. But enough about that . . .

**VII. I Know I Should Forget, But I Can't**

"'_It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him: and that not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire.'" _Noel set the book on his desk and looked at Emily.

"I think that's the passage we should do our presentation on, Emily. Catherine's speech here reveals so much about her," he said. When he didn't hear a response, he waved his hand in front of her. "Emily?"

"What?" Emily looked up startled. "Oh, sorry. I was just kinda zoning. I don't understand this book at all," she said, holding up her copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

Through some twist of fate, or the conspiring of Mr. Franks, their English teacher, Emily and Noel had wound up as partners. This was frustrating, since both wanted to work with Casey. She was paired with Richie Wilson, Max's football lackey. Noel cast a glance over to Casey, who gave him an encouraging smile, before turning back to Richie.

"Like, what does that even mean, Noel? I just don't understand Catherine's character," Emily complained.

"She can be confusing. But I think it's because she doesn't really know herself. Or what she wants. Catherine thinks she wants the high class society, finances, and social refinement of the Lintons, which is why she agrees to marry Edgar Linton. But no matter what, even though she has married someone else and has his child, she can't get Heathcliff out of her mind. She believes their souls are made of the same substance, that they are connected at that level, spiritual and beyond. . ."

"This is what I don't get. If they are so connected, so in love, why doesn't she just leave Edgar for Heathcliff? So that they can be together and be happy?" Emily questioned.

"Well, it's a little scary to actually get what you want most in the world, isn't it? But I think it's more than that. Heathcliff and Catherine are basically ruined characters from the start. Their natures are so twisted that they constantly end up hurting each other. Their lives are ruined by their connection, as are the lives of almost everyone around them. But, as twisted as they are, they are so intertwined that they cannot be with anyone else either. The only person in the world for Heathcliff is Catherine and the only person in the world for Catherine is Heathcliff, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how much destruction it causes."

"So, they can't be together and they can't be apart?" Emily reiterated. "Hmm."

"What?" Noel questioned, flipping through the pages of his book.

"I guess that's why this is one of the greatest love stories ever told."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, what is more romantic than a forbidden love affair that has the power to not only ruin people, but also transcend death?" As she said this, Noel raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look, Noel. I did finish the book, you know!"

Noel held up his hands, "Not saying anything. . ."

"I actually really like that scene at the end where the ghosts of Heathcliff and Catherine wander the land together. They have a semblance of happiness that they were too stupid to get when they were alive," Emily stated.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Noel said, as Emily rifled through the ending pages of the novel. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah! Found it. This passage. After the local boy claims he has seen their ghosts walking around. '_They are afraid of nothing. Together they would brave Satan and all his legions.' _For as much as this book confuses me, that part just send shivers up my spine. I wonder why people don't love that way anymore," Emily said.

"Because," Noel replied, "That kind of passion leads to devastation."

**VIII. You Said I Must Eat So Many Lemons, 'Cause I am so Bitter**

"Big news!" Casey said as she sat down at the dinner table. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Guess who is on the Prom committee?" Casey said before waiting expectantly.

"You, Casey. We already knew that. You are practically heading up the thing," Edwin said.

"Well, true. But guess who _else_ is on the Prom committee?" Casey retorted.

"Who?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"You!" Casey screeched.

"What?" Derek shouted. "Casey I am not joining your stupid committee. . ." he continued right as Casey said, "Derek, I know you don't want to do this, but it will be really great and . . ."

"STOP!" George screamed over the two arguing teenagers. The family turned to look at him. "You are not discussing this until dinner is over and I am sitting on the couch watching 'Dancing with the Castoffs of The Amazing Survivor of Big Brother.' Am I clear?"

"Yes," both Derek and Casey muttered.

Fifteen mostly silent minutes later, Derek and Casey were clearing the table. As they heard the familiar theme song of George's favorite TV show, Derek turned to Casey and said, "How could you tell Mrs. Walton that I would join the Prom committee? The PROM committee, Casey!"

"Revenge is a. . ." Casey started to say before Derek clamped a hand over her mouth.

"This cannot be about revenge, Casey. I haven't done anything to you in the past, oh, five hours. And let's be honest, you never were really good at plotting against me."

"Well, this time is different, Derek. You're on the committee. With me. And if I have my way, I'll make sure you're in charge of decorations or something equally as mortifying for you," Casey smirked as she handed him several glasses from the table.

"Casey. . ." Derek whined. "Why Mrs. Walton? You know that she hates me with every fiber of her being. And of course that is a _lot_ of fibers."

"Derek!" Casey scolded.

"What? She does hate me. Seriously, if I get one more detention from her, I could be suspended. You are the one who signed me up. So here's the deal: you get me off the committee by tomorrow at eight a.m. or I will make your Prom a living hell. I'm thinking 'Carrie,' only with more blood."

"You wouldn't," Casey said.

"I would."

Casey studied him for a moment. "Of course you would." She said, slightly pouting. "Why would I ever expect you to rise above your average miserable self?" Derek just stood there looking at her.

Finally he said, "I knew you'd see it my way. Eight a.m. tomorrow. Make sure it's done," before turning to head upstairs.

"Of course. . ." Casey trailed off, stopping Derek in his tracks.

"Of course what?"

"Of course, if I tell Mrs. Walton that you refuse to be on the committee, I may be able to make her mad enough to give you that last prized detention," Casey said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're bluffing," Derek stated.

Casey shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Want to take that chance?"

"Why are you doing this, Casey?" Derek asked, his curiosity peaked.

"What?"

"This isn't you. You don't do things just to get under my skin. Or if you do, you always back down at the last minute."

"It kinda sucks having someone mess with your life, doesn't it?" Casey asked before turning on her heel and running up the stairs.

**IX. Yes, It was Childish, and You got Aggressive**

"It all makes sense," Derek said, as he barged into Casey's room and plopped down on her bed.

"You. Out. Now." She replied, not even looking up from the homework she was working on at her desk.

"This is about Noel, isn't it?"

Casey set down her pencil and turned to look at Derek. She sighed and quietly said, "I still don't understand why you had to interfere, Derek."

"Casey, I didn't. Okay? And why did you automatically assume it was me freaking out Noel? Believe me, I have way more important things to be doing than getting caught up in your pathetic melodrama."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Casey looked down at her hands and said, "Do you want to know what Emily really said to me the other night on the phone?"

"Somehow, I don't think this is going to be good," Derek muttered.

Casey ignored him and continued on. "Well yesterday, she told me that she was the one who talked to Noel."

"Told you it wasn't me," Derek pointed out.

"No, Derek. You don't get it. You're still the problem!"

"Huh?" Derek said. "Ugh, I'm feeling the melodrama coming on. It's like a pounding between the eyes. . . I need to lie down," he said jokingly, falling back onto Casey's bed.

"Nevermind. You never take anything seriously. Get out."

"No, no. I'm listening. I think you were right at the part where you tell me how cute Noel is when he wears that green shirt that matches his eyes, but right before you tell me how I'm the reason that all your relationships crash and burn," Derek said, spitefully.

"But you are, Derek," Casey said quietly.

At this he sat up. "How Casey? How am _I_ at fault when _you_ are the one who clearly has issues with men and abandonment? I mean look at your dad. And Sam. Max. You're afraid to be alone." It may have been truthful, but as soon as he said it, Derek wished he could take it back.

Especially when he saw the tears threatening to run down Casey's cheeks.

After a second, she composed herself and said, "You always toe that fine line between being mean and just being you. But right now, you've crossed it."

She stood up and opened her bedroom door, gesturing for him to leave. He stood up slowly and brushed past her.

"And just so you know, Derek, _you_ are the one guy who has never left me. Go figure, right?" Casey said before shutting the door, leaving a very confused Derek on the other side.

_Well, another part complete. This part was definitely a bit more serious in tone, but I think it turned out well. It also had a lot of Noel! I just want to point out that I don't hate Noel. Out of all of Casey's potential love interests (Derek excluded), I think he fits her the best. I always imagine Noel as being kind of a brainiac, especially when it comes to things like literature and history, but if my perception is wrong, please let me know. As always, thank you for reading and please review! _


	4. Part IV

"**The Cracks in Our Foundation"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show or the song, "Foundation" by Kate Nash—amazing song and the definite inspiration for this fic. Title of story and section titles are taken from her incredible lyrics.

**X. I Hope I'm Not Stuck with This One**

"And so, Catherine dies. Her love for Heathcliff is never fulfilled until he too has passed away." Noel said, from behind the podium in their classroom. He turned to look at Emily, who was standing next to him.

"Ultimately, Catherine has to make a choice," Emily continued Noel's thought. "She cannot have the normality of the Lintons and also the zealous passion that Heathcliff inspires in her. She can't have both. She _has_ to choose. Unfortunately, she tries not to. She decides to live with Edgar while her heart really belongs to Heathcliff and it becomes her own undoing," she said concluding their presentation. Noel couldn't help but sneak a quick look at Casey, who was staring down at her desk.

The English class clapped as Noel and Emily smiled.

"Very good, Noel, Emily," Mr. Franks said. "So what does Brontë really say here about love? That it is a negative thing?"

Emily thought about that for a moment. "I don't think Brontë means that love is a bad thing. I mean, it's love, right?"

"All you need is love," Noel chimed in, ignoring Emily's eye roll.

"But I think that a love that is untrained and uninhibited to the point of recklessness can be devastating," Emily answered.

"Catherine could've chose to be with the one she loved. No guarantees that it would have worked out any better for her, however, than if she had chose Edgar, like she did. Because let's face it, Heathcliff was not exactly an upstanding citizen," Noel continued.

"But neither was Catherine!" Emily protested. Noel looked taken aback. "That's why Heathcliff and Catherine fit so well together. They both act recklessly and childlike. I actually feel sorry for Edgar. He never really had a chance, even though he tried to give her everything."

"So should he have not even tried?" Noel questioned, his voice raising the tiniest bit.

"A debate!" Mr. Franks exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I love it! Continue on!"

"Well, I suppose he could've tried to change her mind, but he married the most stubborn woman on the face of the planet. And if he really knew her, really knew what she was like, instead of being blinded by what she _appeared_ to offer, I think he could have saved himself a lot of heartache," Emily said.

"Maybe he still thinks she's worth it," Noel defended, turning to face Emily head on.

"Maybe he's a glutton for punishment, then," Emily stated, meeting his gaze. "Sure, in the book, he 'gets the girl,' marries her, has a daughter with her, but he is always second best. Ultimately, he only ends up getting hurt."

They were interrupted by the bell and Mr. Frank chanting out the homework assignment for the next day.

Noel turned quickly to look at Casey's seat, but it was empty.

**XI. You're Thinking of Something to Say**

Casey was sitting at their dining room table doing her math homework, when Derek sauntered in. She looked up and he stopped in his tracks when saw her sitting there.

Finally after a moment too long, he walked over and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"What do you want this time Derek? Come to dispense more advice about my screwed up life?" Casey snarked.

"No. Come to say I'll join your prom committee."

"WHAT?" Casey shrieked.

"You heard me." He stood up to go to his room. "Just try not to stick me with food or decorations or choosing a 'theme,' because I suck at all of that. I was thinking, maybe something along the lines of music. Okay? Okay." He ran up the stairs to his room, completely missing the shocked look on Casey's face.

She knew that was the closest thing to an apology she would ever get from Derek. And she couldn't help a small smile from forming on her lips.

**XII. It Gives Me Thrills to Wind You Up**

Dinner was unusually quiet, and right afterwards, Casey sought refuge in her room. She laid down on her bed, put on her headphones, and started reviewing her History notes. She was so involved in the memorizing the Parliamentary procedures of the last four Prime Ministers that she did not even hear the phone ring or her door swing open.

"Casey!" Derek shouted, standing over her bed.

"What?" she screamed as she jumped up. "Derek, you scared me!"

He shrugged and said "Noel's on the phone; I left it at the top of the stairs for you." He turned to leave, but Casey grabbed his arm.

"No, Derek! I can't talk to Noel right now."

"Why not? I thought you were all, 'Oh woe is me. My boyfriend of two hours won't even speak to me anymore. What did I do wrong?' Well, now he's calling, so go talk to him."

"No! He's not my boyfriend anymore. I just, I mean, we talked, and then, I—can you please tell him I'm not here or taking a nap or something? Please Derek?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to help her out.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked out of her room. She listened by the doorway as he said, "Sorry, Noel. Casey's asleep. Yup, girl sleeps like a zombie. Drools like one too. I'll tell her to call you back. Bye."

"Happy now?" Derek said as he came back into her room. He swung out her desk chair and sat down. "So, what's going on? You broke up with Noel and you won't even talk to Emily about it."

"How did you know—?"

"Sources, Casey."

"Care to tell me why you won't even speak to the two people you like most in the world?" Derek asked, sincerely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you suddenly have time for my melodrama?" Casey replied, sarcastically.

"Back down, Wicked Witch. I was only trying to help. And believe me, this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer. Seriously though, you look like you could use some help."

"Derek, why do you always do that? You can act nice, but it always comes with a price; there's always some sarcastic comment attached or some ulterior motive that benefits you. It's like you're afraid that being nice, truly nice, will become a habit and you'll suddenly lose control of your perfectly self-centered world," Casey spat.

"Slow down, Casey. When did this become about me?" Derek questioned. "I was trying to help you, which I can clearly see now is a mistake."

"It's always about you, Derek! Don't you get it? The reason Noel and I aren't together is because of you. The reason I'm mad at Emily is because of you. Everything in my life comes back to YOU!" Casey said, shouting. She pointed a finger at Derek as she slowly walked towards him.

"Emily was right. Of all the things, she was completely right about you and me," Casey said.

"What do you mean 'you and—'?"

"Yes, I said it. 'You and me.' Remember when I said she talked to Noel? Want to know what she said to him?"

Derek sat there, dumbfounded. He had never seen Casey this angry or riled up before.

"She told him that anyone who dates me also dates you."

"Huh?" Derek managed to utter out.

"Anyone who dates me has to 'date' you too. Because I spend so much time talking about you. About the stupid things you do. About the few times you're actually considerate of anyone in this family. About the times, rare as they are, when you finally let me see the real you, the one who doesn't care about this persona you put on. I have created my world around you, Derek. So much so that it is hindering my relationships with other people. So much that Noel doesn't want to be with me. He told me he can't be second to anyone, that he needs to be his own Heathcliff to someone. . ." Casey stopped, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Derek just sat there. "Wait, you lost me at 'has to be his own Heathcliff.' Isn't that like a cartoon cat? I don't really see the connection. . ."

"Ugh!" Casey exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Why won't you just own up to this?"

They sat there in silence for a minute.

Finally Derek stood up, walked over to Casey, and said dryly, "Own up to what?" He moved towards Casey's doorway, but she pulled his arm.

"Oh, no. You don't take responsibility for anything, Derek, but you will for this. I'm not alone in this messed up relationship. And you know it. Why can't you hold a girlfriend, Derek? Why am I constantly involved in your relationships in one way or another? Why can't either of us ever just be normal?" Casey asked, clearly frustrated.

"You think I want it to be this way, Casey?" Derek asked quietly. He slowly turned around and looked at her. "I don't know why we are so involved in each other's lives, in each other's relationships. I don't know why when I'm with you, I feel content. And when I'm not with you, I think about you. I wonder about you. Wonder why you do one thing or another. Wonder why you chose to be a dancer and what you'll do with your life. Wonder what makes you tick. Why you push yourself so hard in school, in everything. I just –" he shrugged, looking surprised at the words that had just come out of his mouth, "I guess I just like being around you."

"That's it? You just like being around me?" Casey questioned, her face a mixture of disbelief and anger. "I've ruined my relationship because _you like being around me_?" Her voice was getting louder with every word as she took a step toward him.

"Yes, Casey," Derek said, practically shouting. "I like being around you. You make me feel exhilarated and energized. I don't feel that way with anyone else. What else do you want from me?"

"I don't know! Something! You annoy me, you mess with my life, you mess with my head. You are constantly provoking me and we are continually fighting all because of the emotional high it gives you?"

"Be honest, Casey. You live for those moments, too. We're the same in that way," he responded. "Those times where nothing else is important but being in the right here, right now. Those few times where everything is perfect and nothing outside of . . ." he paused. "Nothing outside of _you and me_ matters."

Now it was Casey's turn to stand there in silence. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out, so she folded her hands and looked at them.

"Casey—" Derek coerced. "What else do you want from me?"

Casey's eyes finally met Derek's and in one swift motion he grabbed the back of her head and crashed her lips into his. The kiss was just like their fights: fast, furious, and providing enough electricity to light up their entire block. Casey hadn't even realized she was kissing him back and that her hands were tangled in his hair, until he abruptly pulled away. Slowly, hesitantly, his eyes still closed, he pulled her hands from his hair and held them for a brief second before dropping them to her sides. He took a step back and opened the door, shutting it silently behind him as Casey sank to her bed. She knew she would be laying there for hours, just wishing sleep would come.

_Haha! Another finished part. This one was also quite intense and will most likely be the second-to-last chapter. I've realized that I don't really like writing multiple chapter fics (that are over 5-6 chapters) since I usually lose steam. __Anyway, this chapter was somewhat tricky to write, because I had a hard time keeping Derek in character. So, I would love to know your thoughts on that. Or any of it, for that matter. I love love love reviews! Thanks for reading! _


	5. Part V

"**The Cracks in Our Foundation"**

By: singyourmelody

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show or the song, "Foundation" by Kate Nash—amazing song and the definite inspiration for this fic. Title of story and section titles are taken from her incredible lyrics.

So, a couple of notes: I realized that I have no idea how old Marti is. She looks 8-9 maybe, but often acts like she's 5. So I averaged it out and went with 7. If this is incorrect, sorry!

I've had this part complete for a few days but technical problems, involving me wanting to throw my computer, have resulted in this not going up until now. Thanks for your patience.

This is the last part of this story. Thank you all so much for reading—it means so much to me!

**XIII. You'll Go Along With It, Then Drop It**

Emily was eagerly waiting by Noel's locker, when he came around the corner.

"Emily," he said, acknowledging her presence. He opened his locker, as they stood there in silence, until she held up a piece of paper.

"A, Noel! We got an A," she said excitedly, waving the paper in front of him.

He took the evaluation and read over Mr. Frank's comments: "Well prepared discussion. I could tell that both of you have carefully thought about the viewpoints of Catherine, Heathcliff, and even Edgar, who often gets overlooked in commentary about _Wuthering Heights. _The debate at the end of your presentation could have been a little more structured, but it was impromptu and revealed your individual thoughts on the subject of Edgar's role in Catherine's life, in Catherine and Heathcliff's relationship, and in the story overall. A."

He turned and smiled at Emily, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good work, Davis."

She half-smiled back at him. "Same to you, Noel." She turned and started to walk away before stopping herself.

"Listen, Noel. I wanted to, I mean, I just," she sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Casey. I know I was a bit too _involved_, I guess you could say, but I was just trying to look out for my friends."

"Friends?" Noel questioned.

"Yes. My friends. Casey and . . . you," she said, finally.

He smiled at her again, this one a bit bigger than before. "Whatever you say, Emily." He started walking away, before turning back to her. "C'mon, _pal_, I'll walk you to Chemistry and you can tell me all about the latest school gossip."

"Ooh, really?" Emily squealed. "Okay, well Charlene and Todd broke up, did you know that? But before they did, Todd saw Charlene with Randall, you know the AV guy. . ."

Noel sighed and wondered what he got himself into as they walked slowly to class.

**XIV. Well, I'll Leave You There Till the Mornin'**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Casey groaned as she reached over to shut off her alarm. Looking at the clock, she figured she got about three hours of sleep, no where near what she needed for a school day. Especially this day, with such strong memories of the night before still lingering in her mind.

"_What else do you want, Casey?"_ Derek had asked. Casey thought she knew, but now she wasn't so sure.

As she threw back the covers, her eye caught on something on the corner of her desk. A small piece of paper folded in half. She scrambled from the bed and grabbed the paper. "Casey" was all it said on the front.

She opened it and stared at the singular sentence before reading it aloud.

"'The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire.'

Ferdinand Foch"

Casey turned the paper over, as if looking for a signature or some sign of whom the note was from, but she didn't really need to. She already knew.

On the back was written one simple question, "Wanna fight?"

**XV. My Fingertips are Holding Onto the Cracks in Our Foundations and I Know That I Should Let Go, but I Can't**

"But, Nora, pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" Marti whined.

Nora sighed. She was not going to win this one. "Marti, I'm sorry, but I can't take you today. I've got to make all of these bake goods for the sale at Lizzie and Edwin's school. Can't we go to the park tomorrow?" Nora asked hopefully, praying the seven-year-old would show her some mercy.

"No! You said we could go today. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Marti asked again, this time hopping up and down as she said it.

Derek came down the stairs and heard Marti begging Nora for the fifth time to go to the park.

"Oh, Derek. Thank God! Could you please take Marti to the playground for a few hours?" Nora requested.

"Oh yeah! Smerek can take me, can't you, Smerek?" Marti ran and gave Derek a quick hug. "Can't you? Can't you?"

"Uh, well yeah. I guess I can take you, Smarti. In fact," he said, giving Marti a mischievous look, he leaned down and whispered, "I'll race you for it. No bunny hopping aloud. And the loser has to buy the winner an ice cream. What do you say?"

"Ice cream? Oh, yay! This is even better than when Nora takes me," Marti said as she ran to the front door and opened it, right as Casey walked in from her dance rehearsal.

"Oh hey, Marti," Casey said. "Slow down there!" Seeing Derek pulling his jacket on, Casey quickly asked, "Where are you two going?"

"The park! The park!" Marti chanted, hopping up and down again.

"Marti," Derek warned. "No bunny hopping, remember?"

"Oh right," Marti said to herself, as she tried very hard to stand still.

"Can I come with you?" Casey asked.

"Really?" Derek responded, right as Nora peeked her head out from the kitchen with a very surprised "Really?" of her own.

"Um, yeah," Casey said, with a small laugh. She set her gym bag down as the three of them closed the front door behind them.

Marti bounded along ahead of Casey and Derek and for the first time since their fight and the kiss, they were alone together.

"So, um. . ." Derek said.

"Um, yeah." Casey said with a small smile.

The walked two more blocks in silence before Casey finally said, "What is the matter with us? Usually we can't stop words from flying out of our mouths. I mean, they're usually not the nicest words, but still. . ."

"Speak for yourself, Casey. I know exactly how to control my speech, unlike people who suffer from, what was the term I once heard used, 'word vomit?'" Derek retaliated.

"Ha. Ha," Casey said sarcastically. A few more moments of silence. "I got your note," Casey said, so quietly, she wasn't sure if Derek heard her or not.

"Um, yeah, well, I just wanted. . ." Derek started.

"The swings!" Marti yelled. They had arrived at the playground and already Marti was on her favorite "ride," the swings. She plopped down on one and sat there expectantly, waiting for Derek and Casey to catch up so that someone could push her.

Derek finally took his rightful place behind Marti and began to push.

"Smerek, you lost the race. That means you have to buy me and Casey an ice cream cone," she said, as she flew back and forth through the air.

"Oh does it?" Casey said, interested.

"Nope, no deal. I said I would buy _Marti_ an ice cream cone if she beat me here. There was no 'Casey Clause' saying that the offer was extended to her," Derek protested.

"Be nice, Smerek," Marti said.

"Yes, be nice Derek," Casey said, careful not to use his nickname that only Marti called him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "We'll see."

Six minutes later, as if right on schedule, Marti got bored with the swings and headed off to the main playground. Casey chased her through the tunnels, over the bridges, and down the slides for a while, but eventually made her way back to the swings where Derek sat observing.

"How does she have so much energy?" Casey wondered aloud.

"She's seven. And you sound like a grandma," Derek responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that I went to school all day and then danced for two hours straight this afternoon, all on like three hours of sleep?" Casey replied, dryly.

"So you didn't sleep well?" Derek asked, his eyes straight ahead, watching Marti.

"No, not really."

"Me either."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

Casey shrugged. "Too much on my mind, I guess."

Marti bounded up next to them. "Time for ice cream?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure," Derek responded, as they headed to the closest ice cream stand. Derek paid for all three cones and the trio headed back to home.

As soon as she was sure Marti was out of earshot, Casey turned to Derek.

"Okay."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Okay. That's my answer."

"Oh," Derek responded.

"Oh?" Casey questioned.

"Oh!" Derek tried again, clapping his hands together in mock happiness.

Casey shoved him. "Typical Derek," she said. "I just told you the answer to probably the most important question you will ever ask me and you respond with 'Oh.'" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I just asked you probably the most important question I will ever ask you and all you responded with was 'Okay.' Not much better, Case. . ." Derek grinned back.

"So we suck at creating full sentences. At least it's both of us."

They continued walking for a few minutes in silence. Eventually, Derek reached out and took Casey's hand, interlocking their fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You know this changes things, right?" Casey whispered, holding up their clasped hands.

"Yeah, I know." Derek replied. "I had an entire night to think about it. Less than an hour of sleep."

"And you're okay with all of it. . ." Casey trailed off not entirely sure where she was going with that sentence.

"Yeah, Case. I figure this way, I can fight with you whenever I want," he replied casually.

She smiled and leaned into him. "Bring it on."

He smiled back as hand in hand, they ate their ice cream and walked home.

_Well, that is the end. Please let me know what you think. I feel like it came together okay at the end, simple and understated, much like Dasey can be, but I would love to know anyone else's thoughts. Also, I just saw the "March Break" episode. Holy smokes—Derek and Casey left home alone while the rest of the fam goes on a road trip! I was practically writing the fanfic in my head, while watching the episode. It had lots of fun Dasey moments for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, I highly recommend. One more time, I just feel like I need to thank all of you. So many of you have read this story and reviewed and it just makes me so happy to know that somewhere, someone is reading this! So thanks again, you all are the best and I take each of your reviews to heart. Until the next story. . . _


End file.
